Der Zauberbrecher
thumb|310px|right Der Zauberbrecher beginnt da, wo "Im Namen höherer Werte" aufgehört hat.Dh. es gibt sie nur im Iorwethweg. Es ist eine relativ kurze Quest, ohne Schnörkel und richtig ausgerüstet auch kein Problem. Geralt hat die Wahl "Wo ist Triss Merigold?" zu machen oder diese Quest. Bis zum Epilog sind diese Stränge dann, bis auf Kleinigkeiten verschieden. (Richtig ausgerüstet heisst in dem Fall : Alle sonstigen Quests in Loc Muinne erledigt, die Vran-Rüstung und die Teile des älteren Blutes an, als Stahlschwert Caerme und Silber Addan Deith --- als Vorschlag...kleine Abweichungen sind natürlich kein Problem...es macht nichts statt Addan Deith den Heuler zu haben ;D /Stahl wird eigentlich nicht mehr benötigt, es sei denn, man will Letho noch für seine Taten zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Doch man Bedenke : In dem Fall bestraft man dann wirklich nur den Handlanger ...zwar nicht der Loge , aber die richtige Adresse wäre dann Emhyr var Emreis ) Nur in diesem Questweg gibt es die Möglichkeit, Saskia/Saesenthessis ' vom Philippa-Fluch zu befreien.' Wieder durch die Kanalisation thumb|left|310px|Treffen in der Kanalisation, Iorweth stellt klar, dass er Philippa nicht mag (förmlich ausgedrückt)Statt mit Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen ins Nilfgaardlager zu gehen, kann man von dieser Stelle auch mit der nun blinden Philippa Eilhart in Ihr Quartier gehen, um sich dort, wie verabredet mit Iorweth zu treffen. Sie hat das ehemalige Haus Geoffrey Moncks bezogen und weiss, dass dahin ein Weg durch die Kanalisation von Loc Muinne führt. Also auf und Glück auf...was Geralt auch gleich hat, wenn er mit der Eilhart die Rampe runtergelaufen ist, denn die beiden Wachen an der nächsten Gittertür macht just in diesem Augenblick Iorweth platt. thumb|310px|Ausserdem findet er die Abhängigkeit von Philippa, in Bezug auf Saskias Erlösung sehr schlecht, denn er traut ihr nichtNach einer Unterhaltung mit ihm und der Zauberin ist eines klar : Macht sie eine falsche Bewegung wird Iorweth nicht zögern ihr den Hals durchzuschneiden. Er hasst sie dermassen für das, was sie Saskia angetan hat, dass spätesten hier der geneigte Spieler begreift, dass Iorweth für Saskia weitaus mehr empfindet, als es für eine Repräsentantin eines neuen, multiethnischen Staates angemessen wäre. Zum Glück hat er nicht ihre Heuchelei im Kerker gehört, von wegen Saskia wäre zwar hörig aber noch im Besitz ihrer Würde und ihres bezaubernden Wesens, wo selbst Geralt schon das Messer in der Tasche aufgegangen ist. Die drei machen sich also auf den Weg. Iorweth kennt ihn zwar , nimmt aber lieber Philippa an die Leine und überlässt die Massen an Leichenfressern und Moderhäuten der geübten Klinge des Hexers. Aus irgend einem Grund hat man das Gefühl, dass diese Nekrophagen diesmal deutlich stärker sind als sonst. Am Kellereingang an Geoffrey Moncks Haus geht es wieder eine Rampe, dann eine Treppe nach oben. Im Zaubererhaus thumb|left|310px|Iorweth warnt sie mehr als eimal, jetzt keinen Fehler zu machenNachdem Geralt die Tür aufgestossen hat, merkt er schon daran, dass was faul ist, dass die anderen beiden ihm nicht gleich folgen. Gargoyles...laaangweilig denk Geralt noch, bervor er merkt, dass auch die Gargoyles deutlich heftiger sind als sonst. Das liegt vielleicht an dem Haus. Nach dem die Gargoyles also auf dem Boden verstreut sind, folgen Philippa und Iorweth und gehen sogleich eine weitere Treppe hinauf. Um Zeit zu sparen kann man hier die beiden hinaufgehen lassen, thumb|310px|Doch sie ist, trotz ihrer Blindheit und sicher noch von Schmerzen gebeutelt schneller als Iorwethwährend man sich schnell in Philippas Schlafgemächern umsieht. Ein Zettel auf dem Schreibtisch sollte das einzige sein, was uns interessiert...überhaupt kann man sich ab jetzt sämtliche Kisten und Drops sparen...es kommt nichts mehr von Bedeutung und man braucht auch nichts mehr. ....Ahrr...Moment...eine Kiste noch. Geralt folgt nun den beiden ins Obergeschoss. Dort steht die Kiste, die wir noch leeren müssen...sie ist nämlich der Namensgeber der Quest. Ein Pentagram, 5 Kerzen und eine störische Philippa sind das Problem. Die Zauberin hat uns auf dem Weg erzählt, dass der Zauber nur gebrochen werden kann, wenn man Saskia eine gewissen Dolch ins Herz stösst, was den sonst eigentlich besonnen Iorweth nun wirklich aus der Fasson bringt. Dieser Dolch befindet sich in jeder Kiste dort. Das zur Öffnung der Truhe die Kerzen auf dem auf den Boden gemalten Pentagram in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge angezündet werden müssen, hat sich Geralt gleich gedacht. Philippa meint, sie hätte die Reihenfolge nicht im Kopf aber im Schlafzimmer auf dem Scheibtisch liege ein Ze.... HAHA...wir haben ihn schon. thumb|left|310px|Iorweth schafft es nicht die entfleuchenden Philippa aufzuhaltenBei allen Durchläufen war es stets die erste Kombination, dh. : die nächste Kerze zuerst, dann im Uhrzeigersinn und dann die in der Mitte. Sollte es widererwarten diese Kombination nicht sein, hat man ja immernoch den Zettel mit 3 weiteren Möglichkeiten. Nachdem die Kerzen richtig angezündet sind, kann Geralt den Keis, in dem er steht nicht mehr verlassen und es kann keiner zu ihm...da schwahnt einem schon Übeles. Nun muss ein Zauber gesprochen werden und das kann nur ein echter Zauberer....oder Zauberin. Da ihre Fesseln aus zaubersicherem Dimeritium bestehen, muss Iorweth ihr diese Wohl oder Übel abnehmen. Mit seinem Säbel am Hals spricht sie den Zauber und 'klack'...ist sie eine Eule und fliegt davon. Dafür ist jetzt im Kreis ein netter Gast aufgetaucht...ein Feuergenius.thumb|310px|...und wer darfs ausbaden?...der im Mittelpunkt steht, wie immer Auch hat sich das Innere des Kreises in eine größere Arena verwandelt...gepflastert mit denen, die schon versucht haben die Truhe zu öffnen. Das Vieh kann nicht nur ordentlich zuhaun, sondern wirft auch noch Feuerbälle. Zum Glück hat Geralt ja auf seinem Silberschwert 3 Feuerrunen ...der arme muss sich also ganzschön abstrampeln, damit sich bei seinem Hokuspokus was an Geralts Lebensbalken bewegt...aber zu unterschätzen ist er trotzdem nicht. Wenigstens explodiert er nicht und ein einziges mal im ganzen Spiel bekommt man nun von Iorweth ein Lob für einen großartigen Kampf....na, Hauptsache er thumb|left|310px|Iorweth macht sich große Sorgen um Saskia.hatte gute Unterhaltung...wo ist eigentlich sein Bogen hin?...Egal jetzt, denn die Kiste ist widererwarten offen. Nun äussert Geralt , dass er schon ahnt, dass er gegen Saskia in ihrer Drachenform kämpfen muss...sogleich bittet Iorweth darum, sie nicht zu töten, mit der Mine eines begossenen Pudels, nur wenn Geralt sein eigenes Leben retten muss...man, den hats hart erwischt...als wenn das Geralt nicht immer so machen würde... Geralt kann den Dolch an sich nehmen und dieses Haus verlassen....und diese Quest. Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Quests